Destiny's Deviation: Outset Island
by TurtleFeathers
Summary: Kita of Earth is well familiar with Wind Waker. She finds herself stranded on Outset Island, with no recollection as to how she got there. Kita now strives to adapt to, and find a new purpose in her new life. Part one of Destiny's Deviation.
1. The Arrival

The Arrival

_Shhh…. Shhh….._

I never felt so exhausted. My body is a dead weight, my limbs dangling below me.

_Shhh… Shhh…_

The sun bears down on my back, and I can feel my skin starting to burn. I can't see up ahead far, but I can hear the waves lapping on a beach ahead.

_**Shhhh… Shhhhh…..**_

The waves gently nudge me, closer and closer to the shore. I feel my feet brushing against the seaweed. I use what precious little energy I have to lift my heavy head, taking in a breath of the salty sea air.

_**Shhhh… Shhhhh…..**_

My whole body is now brushing against the grit of the sand. The feeling is so gentle, so peaceful, until:

**KSHHHHH!**

I feel myself crash into the shore. Wave after wave pours itself onto me, as if it is impatient for me to leave. Slowly, sluggishly, I pull my arms in front of me. I put everything I have into the final struggle to pull myself fully out of the water.

_Shhh… Shhh…_

The waves are behind me now, I let myself go. The task is done, I am now on shore. And for now, at least, that is all that can be done.

* * *

A.N. While this is part of the "Destiny's Deviation" Trilogy, "Outset Island," is also a stand alone fanfiction.


	2. Emersion

Emersion

For the first time since I was washed up on the beach, I stepped outside. A week ago, the people brought me to Mesa's house. However, it was mainly Grandma who oversaw me. Sometimes I think that's her real name, for no one else on the island calls her anything else. Just as well, I think she's the sweetest woman I ever met.

Between her care and a diet of elixir soup, I was now 100% back to normal. Well, almost. According to Grandma, I am now on Outset Island. My first response was, "Wait, isn't New Mexico land locked?" She thought New Mexico was an island.

If my suspicion is correct, it's no wonder she thought so. In _The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_, everything that is not sea, sky, or boat is a part of an island. Forests, valleys, mountain slopes, prairies, and of course: the Kingdom of Hyrule, is now beneath the depths of the Great Sea. The land that slumbers waits for the hero to restore her once more. The only evidence of what once was is the islands that have been created on top of the mountains.

Stepping outside, I allowed by eyes to adjust to the glare of the sun and sand. It was then I realize a small crowd had gathered around the porch. I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or touched. I was then introduced to most of the citizens of the island: Rose, Orca, Mesa, Zill… and of course, Link. Seeing their faces, hearing their names, my suspicion was confirmed.

Truthfully, I think there was a part of me that already knew. But even now, with the truth before my very eyes, there was still a part of me that couldn't accept it.

Finally, it was little Joel that asked the question that everyone wanted to know, "Where'd ya come from." I smiled, and tried to describe my home the best I could.

As for how I got here, that was a mystery for me to ponder.


	3. Sturgeon's Soft Side

Sturgeon's Soft Side.

"So you've been all over the Great Sea?" I asked in amazement. I mean, sure I did it in a game. But, it was a game.

"Yes, when I was young and foolish," grumbled back Sturgeon, "Really, my greatest treasure lies in these." He motioned towards the shelves of books. On top of being Outset's living encyclopedia, he also boasted the regions greatest collection of books. He had an odd habit of copying exerts onto papers and hanging them on the wall.

"What was it like! Did you see Dragon Roost Island? Or the Forest Haven? What are chu-chus really like? How did you…."

"Enough!" he shouted, apparently overwhelmed by the flood of questions. "If you really must know, you can borrow this." He went under his bed, and dragged out an encyclopedia sized book. "This is the journal I used to record our goose chase."

I perhaps should have apologized for my insensitivity, but at the moment I was way too excited. "Really, I can use it?" I'm pretty sure I was bouncing at that point. This journal could give me a true glance at the rest of Hyrule.

"Sure, take it home, throw it in the sea, for all I care." I could've kissed him at that point. I thanked him rather dramatically, before half running out the door with the book cradled between my arms.

It was only once I got back to the house that I found a rather nasty surprise.

The next day, after my chores, I went back to Sturgeon's home. It took me a couple of tries to try and make it up the ladder without dropping the precious journal.

When I finally got in, he was at his desk, as usual, scribbling away at his notes. "You couldn't have read that fast. What can I do for you?"

"Um… well… you… sir, umm…" I muttered. I could feel my face heat up.

"Spit it out, Kita!"

"I can't read Hylian."

The moment that followed seemed an eternity. To Sturgeon, nothing was more important than books, and might as well be as important as breathing to that guy. I thought he would say, "Stupid brat!" or "Brainless Fool!" Something loud and unpleasant.

So I can't tell you how surprised (and relieved) I was when he said, "Well, let's start from the top."

From that day on, I spent every evening studying under Sturgeon.


	4. A Strange Time Table

A Strange Time Table.

One of the things that survived my trip here was my watch, which turned out to be very useful. The calendar they use is pretty similar to ours. They use the sun, solstices, and equinoxes to mark seasons and years. Solstices are much more subtle here, adding or taking under an hour of daylight.

There are a couple of catches.

"You stayed up all night?" Mesa commented. "Does that mean you're sleeping all day on me?" Mesa wasn't the only one puzzle by my weird sleep schedule.

A day and a night only lasts about sixteen hours in the _Wind Waker_ universe, as compared to my internal 24-hour clock.

So here's how it works: I stay up a day and a night Day 1. Day 2 I sleep all day, and stay up all night and all day of Day 3. Day 3 I actually go to bed at night like everyone else, only to start the cycle all over again.

If I lost you, don't worry. I think the only one who has figured out my sleep schedule is Grandma. I heard from Aryll once that kids will make bets on when I'll wake up next.


	5. Snow

Snow

"So, what is this snow?" Mesa inquired. Mesa was a laid back person, whose house I shared in exchange for some house work and gardening. For the most part, he didn't seem to mind having me around. In fact, he claimed that he enjoyed the company and a clean home. I heard from Rose's gossip that the house used to be pretty grimy before I came along. His weed ridden garden that I sometimes helped out with only seemed to further support this claim.

"Snow, hm…, well it's hard to describe. We didn't get a lot of it in the desert," I attempted to explain, "You see it more in much colder climates, further north than where I lived, or higher up in the mountains." I knitted my eyebrows, struggling to describe something that Mesa had no point of reference to. I looked towards the sky, with the crescent moon illuminating everything in a silver glow, and twinkling stars. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The stars! Imagine something as pure as a star, soft as cotton, and more delicate than the thinnest sheet of glass. Imagine looking towards the sky and seeing hundreds, no, thousands of star pieces falling from the sky."

"So, they glow?"

"Er… no. But they glitter."

"But if they don't glow, how are they like stars?"

"Well, it kind of looks like they glow, especially when the sun or moon reflects off of them. It makes them sparkle."

"So they do glow."

"Not by themselves. They reflect whatever light hits them."

"So wait, why are they like stars?"

I gave up, proceeding to bury my head into the table. When morning arrived, and Mesa went to bed (his time table isn't exactly normal either), I got out some of my previous writing exercise sheets, ink blotching it in odd places. I also broke into the stores of salt, and retrieved a strange rubber cement like substance that served as glue (harvested from monsters called Chu-Chus).

I set to work, gluing the salt to the paper to make it sparkle, only to find the salt dissolved and failed to give it the sparkly look I wanted. Then I tried sand. Sadly, it made it too brown-ish. Then I tried sand again, only this time using it much more sparingly. A balance gave it the look I sought. I finished this project by ripping the paper into shreds, letting them pile into a bucket. I headed back inside, and sat adjacent to Mesa's bedroom door.

Now all there was left to do was wait…

...

And wait…

...

...

And wait…

...

...

...

...

And wait…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Creek. _Mesa's door finally opened, revealing a still groggy Mesa. "Finally!" I cried, as I threw the contents of my project just above him, so it swirled around him and creating a small pile on the floor in a very snow like matter, "This is snow, only it's make of water, much more fragile, and melts when you stick your tongue or hand out, or when the sun bothers to melt it if it accumulates. Are there any questions?"

"Wow, it must've been very beautiful," Mesa contemplated with a sigh. I nodded my head, feeling very proud that I managed to show him the beauty of snow. "It's such a shame they only last in one second spurts."

Exasperated, I replied, "Yeah, sure, something like that."


	6. The Sunrise Trade

The Sunrise Trade.

I did yoga stretches when I woke up before I left home. There was no reason to stop doing them now. Sometimes, I would postpone my stretches to watch Orca train. He may be considered old, but he is the only one on the island who still actively practices and teaches martial arts. He plans on teaching all the children once they come of age, assuming of course, he's still around.

I tried getting him to teach me, but for Orca, the fighting spirit is just as important as the skill. When he asked me about this, I told him the truth: I didn't have the fighting spirit. I'm a peace maker. If a situation gets too dangerous, I flee.

I know he wouldn't have outright refused to train me, yet… perhaps I was just too shy to push it any further. Or maybe I was to lazy.

However, in time, I started learning from him anyway. When no one was watching, I would take a stick and imitate what I saw.

"Thrust, kick, block, turn…" I muttered to myself as I practiced the kata.

_Rustle_. I didn't even notice, caught up in my training.

"Crah!" I didn't even realize what happened until I was already on the ground. "Your foot work is terrible," chided the tall figure.

"Orca?"

"If you're going to do it, do it right. Make your stance wider!"

It was an intense workout, and the morning's end saw me covered in sweat. "Thank you, teacher," I panted.

Orca remained silent for the moment, before I finally headed to my vegetable patch to tend. "Kita," he called, "How about a trade?"

"Orca, I have nothing to trade," I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I've been watching you do some interesting stretches. Apparently they work. You may not be a great fighter, but you are an extremely flexible individual."

"Go on."

"Teach me your stretches, and I'll teach you the way of the sword."

"Hmm…." truth be told, I didn't see that coming, "It's a deal," I blurted out.

"Very well," my new teacher acknowledged, "Meet me at my house tomorrow at sunrise."

The deal was sealed. And sunrise training began.


	7. Spider on a Stick

Spider on a Stick.

Outset is a fishing village, so its diet is predictable enough: fish. While the Great Sea proper does not contain fish, fishermen bring them in from bays and lagoons. Crabs, mussels, clams, shrimp, and a wide variety of ocean vegetation come from the beaches and shallow waters. Digging up clams or catching a crab is often a chore of the children. Seagull eggs are a rare treat. The trees on the island and in the faerie forest also provide food and timber. In addition to all that, Outset can offer pretty strange cuisine, such as seagull tongues and baked ants. Despite my attempt to be open-minded, I'd been putting off trying some of the dishes since I got there.

Outset is really a community of little islands; Outset wasn't even the largest or most populous. However, it was still considered the "main" island, because it held the Fairy Forest. As a result, the festival of fairies, a holiday that celebrates the children, can result in a pretty crowded island. All of the adults, myself included, came together to create a carnival on the main island. Merchants join the frenzy, setting up stalls to sell knick-knacks and games.

I was in charge of a hacky-sack toss type of game. The prize: deep fried spider-like things on a stick. Powdered sugar topping is optional. I remember watching the kids walking around eating these things like it was nothing, complete with a sticky jelly substance dripping onto the clothes… from the inside of the spider. I wasn't planning on eating that.

However, plans change. Did I mention that Aryll has aim good enough to even put her brother to shame? Being the sweet little girl she was (takes after her Grandma, I believe), she ended up winning some for all of her friends, Grandma and Link included. However, when she offered me one, my opinion of her dropped a little. Okay, yes: it really touched me. And yes: she is still a sweet little girl. The problem was: I couldn't say no. So here I was with a spider-thing on a stick in my hand, with a little girl waiting for me to try a bite. What am I to do?

I close my eyes, and gingerly nibbled of a piece of the leg to find…. that they are actually quite good. They have a salty exoskeleton, with the inside reminding somewhat of the inside of a jelly donut, only more… fibrous? I ended up gorging on them. Rose did chide me at one point for eating the prizes, before getting a few for herself.


	8. Time to Get a Belt

Time to get a Belt.

Since I've gotten here, aside from gorging on the spiders, I'd been eating a much healthier diet. Separated from soda and junk food, combined with an active lifestyle, the inevitable was to occur.

"Really Kita, those clothes are getting very baggy on you," chided Sue-Belle. I never saw her anywhere outside without a pot balanced gracefully on her head.

"So they don't look flattering on me. Big deal, they still work," I retorted, while shifting my grip on my own pot I was lugging home.

"You might want to at least get a belt, then," she advised as she motioned towards my pants. They had fallen down past my hips, starting to make a beeline for my knees. I nearly dropped the pot I was carrying, trying to pull them back up.

After that, I wore a rope that served as a belt.

And after that incident, Sue-Belle also started teaching me to sew.

And somewhere in that, we stated to become friends…


End file.
